


The Kill List

by Parkercurse



Series: The Michelle “MJ” Jones Diaries [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkercurse/pseuds/Parkercurse
Summary: He makes her a better person and she owes him a crap tonne for what he has done for her (he says she doesn’t owe him anything, which is a classic Parker line, thinking he doesn’t deserve anything for any of the good things he does). But that’s obviously absolute bull so if any one ever said anything to him to offend him or looked at him funny you can bet she will hate them instantly and if necessary she will pounce on that shit and get ready to kill them.





	The Kill List

Peter Parker is a bit messed up. That’s understatement of the century but, it’s the simplest way to put it. The world completely screwed him over again and again and again. Yet he somehow came out the end and remained the kindest and most selfless person even after all the fucked up shit he had seen and endured. How this happened, no one knows. He’s smart, polite, patient and so infuriatingly understanding and kind. It drove Michelle round the bend. He went through serious crap from the get-go and was the closest to perfect you can get, Michelle had a great life; perfect parents, awesome siblings, basically everything handed to her on a silver platter and yet she was a serious asshole. Before she got to know Peter she couldn’t give rats ass how she was acting to people if she was rude or mean to someone, but when she realised how he could have acted exactly as she did for years and it would be justified. Everyone would have understood as life played Peter a shitty hand. Yet he didn’t. So no, she couldn’t continue to live like that, fuck Parker being such a good influence on people. Making her feel guilt and compassion for others, ugh. It’s a serious problem though the power he had on others actions without even realising, you could be around the guy for 5 minutes and you would already be calm and just wanna be around him all the time. He makes her a better person and she owes him a crap tonne for what he has done for her (he says she doesn’t owe him anything, which is a classic Parker line, thinking he doesn’t deserve anything for any of the good things he does). But that’s obviously absolute bull so if any one ever said anything to him to offend him or looked at him funny you can bet she will hate them instantly and if necessary she will pounce on that shit and get ready to kill them. Heartbreakingly there are lot of people that have hurt Peter therefore, Michelle hates a lot of people. So yeah she’s got a list of people she wants to kill, to punish them for ever doing anything to Peter Parker in any way. And there were people on the list that she would do anything to try and get answers to why they would ever hurt such an amazing person but are unable to be questioned for hurting him. 

Mary and Richard Parker. The mere mention of the names stirred up anger within Michelle Jones. In a sense she hated them. It may have seemed harsh to feel that way towards the dead, but to Michelle, her feelings felt justified for what they did. They were the first of many people to abandon Peter Parker. How someone could do that so such an innocent person, someone who has so much faith in people, she doesn’t know. But they did. No matter the reason for their leaving and intention of coming back, the fact of the matter is; they shouldn’t have in the first place. They’ll never come back now. So if they were still alive you can bet she would have put them in their place.

Peter acted like their death held no power over him now years following it, but Michelle knew the truth. She noticed his longing glances at herself and Ned with their parents. The closeness the families had. He wanted that and MJ understood, she wanted to give it to him, she’d do anything so let him have at least one day with his parents to know how it feels to have a mother and father who loved him unconditionally and would be there for him whenever he needed them. 

He thought he hid it so well, he never wanted to “burden” people with his problems. Apparently they had it worse than him, that didn’t matter but he seemed to think it did. But he had admitted it once. That he envied her and Ned, he used to be jealous of them and wished once that they were his family. MJ was shocked at his honesty but was glad he was getting it off his chest. But what he said next, she selfishly wished he never told her as it still haunts her: he then realised he didn’t want our family as he didn’t want us to ever feel the utter loneliness and emptiness he feels at times. They all went silent when he told them that. He realised how open he was being about his feelings and was worried he offended them and made them feel uncomfortable, so he began to apologise profusely and to forget he ever said anything. Herself and Ned told him it was okay and they were glad he told them and they understood, but he wouldn’t listen and picked up his things and left. He didn’t talk to them for two days and when he did talk to them he apologised again. MJ had to bite back her “you don’t need to be sorry” as Ned and her had agreed it would be best if they just accepted it as Peter would just continue to wallow in his guilt if they didn’t and wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he thought he hurt them. He obviously didn’t but they knew he wouldn’t hear of that, so she bit back the comment and said 

“It’s alright, Peter. We forgive you”. She hated that the sentence came out of her mouth as it wasn’t okay. He wasn’t okay. She wanted to tell him that talking about his feelings was alright and that he was allowed to feel that way. In fact she would have been shocked if he hadn’t felt that way at least once. But Peter just thought he was selfish and self centred for thinking that way, when in fact it was healthy.

The thing was, Peter obviously didn’t think he was important, he believed himself to be a problem and bother to everyone around him when it was the exact opposite. But you could never convince Peter of that. Believe her she’s tried multiple times.

Anyway, Mary and Richard Parker were one of the people Michelle hated the most in the world as they were the first ones who planted the thoughts in Peter’s head that he’s not important and nothing he could ever do would be enough for people. That’s he wasn’t enough. Michellecould never forgive them for that. If that was selfish of her, she thinks that’s okay. If Peter isn’t going to hate them for being selfish, she’ll hate them for him. In fact Peter has probably never hated anyone in his life, he’s too good of a person. He ends up blaming himself for anything bad that ever happens. Anyway, someone that Peter Parker hates...that’s something MJ would have to ask him about...


End file.
